100 Drabbles, 100 Words
by wolf in sheep's wool
Summary: Basically as the title says, 100 drabbles with 100 words each. Multiple pairings, with angst, romance, humor, friendship, and drama.
1. Only Can Love One

**Hello. This is my new drabble series, so I could just whip up something quick whenever I have an idea I don't want to make into a full story. This one is an angsty one-sided sasusaku, and one-sided gaasaku. Enjoy(:**

Sakura didn't feel like crying anymore. She just wanted someone to notice how hard she's worked over the past years. She wanted someone to see her now, and feel ashamed for judging her. To replace that image of her back then, with the determined woman she is now. She didn't want Sasuke, because even though she has always loved him, she wants to prove that she's someone better. She needed to be thought of as anything but weak. And as she kissed the Kazekage's neck and was pinned down under the sheets, she realized, that she could only love Sasuke.

**Read and Review, Please and Thank You(:**


	2. Baka

**Updated twice in one day? Yes. I am so into my stories now, it's crazy! This little drabble ended up being 105 words long, even though it was only a 100 when I uploaded it...? It's my first attempt at writing comedy, so please tell me how it turned out. Naruino, for your reading enjoyment.**

He was in her room, sitting on her favorite chair, and staring at her challengingly. How could one person be so stupid?

"Naruto, if you don't take my bra off your head right now, I swear to Kami..."

"Bra? Ino, you can't fool me. I know this is some kind of weapon that you've been hiding from me."

"Yes. Yes, that's it. I've been hiding that weapon from you. My bra. Baka..."

"Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"Of course not..."

She is _so _never letting him get to second base. Sakura, I _will_ kill you for setting us up...

**Read and Review, Please and Thank You(:**


	3. Unworthy

**Sasuke/Hinata/Kiba/Ino. Enjoy! Oh, and I haven't put any disclaimers in have I? I. Don't. Own. Naruto. It would be more awesome if I did though(:**

He couldn't stand the thought of her anymore. The sweet little laugh she made, her inevitable blushes, her determined eyes when pushed too far. He couldn't be near her when she was with _him._ The way he looked at Hinata drove him near mad. Sasuke didn't deserve her, not after all he'd done. Didn't she know what she had done?

"Kiba? Are you okay?" A pair of arms sneaked around his shoulders and a blond head rested on his shoulder.

"Yeah Ino. Go back to bed." He replied, turning to kiss her. But then again...he didn't deserve her either.

**Read and Review, Please and Thank You(:**


	4. Missing

**Kay so this is my first requested drabble. Thanks to Echo Uchiha, who requested I do my own take on a naruhinasasu. Sorry, I'm not Naruto's biggest fan ever, so if you were hoping it would go more naruhina, I'm afraid I've let you down.  
Disclaimer: There would be way more couples in Naruto if I owned it. **

Hinata sighed. She finally had everything. A marriage to Naruto, respect from her father, even Neji thought she was good enough to train with. Her former team was now unstoppable with her long years of training taking effect. She had finally made a girl to girl connection with Sakura, Tenten, and Ino, and they all went out for coffee on Saturdays.

Then what was missing? Why did she feel all fake and empty when she was with Naruto? As she got into bed, Naruto reached up and grabbed her waist. Sighing, she prepared herself for the dreams filled with hurt and onyx eyes.

**Read and Review, Please and Thank You(:**


	5. Restricted

**So sorry that I've been out for a bit my pretties(: To make up for it, here is as Sasori/Sakura, from Sakura's POV during their fight. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Too bad, so sad. Echo Uchiha, I'm going to have to hold up on your most recent requested drabble, since nothing is striking me with that plot. Sorry): Also, to everyone else, I'm thinking of starting a Harry Potter oneshot, HG/DM through Hermione's POV, about all her years at Hogwarts. What do you think?**

He was beautiful. Everything about him was impeccable, nothing was wrong. But that was only appearances. She knew, deep inside, that everything about him was fake, fake, fake. He should be older than this youthful appearance he upheld. You could tell by the maturity that was exuded from the voice that didn't quite seem to fit his figure. His grandmother said he looked the same as when he left. But besides the eery aura that she could feel in his chakra, she couldn't help but feel a wild range of emotions as she looked at him. She wanted him, but she needed him dead. And that mindset ruled her thoughts.

**Read and Review, Please and Thank You(: I only have two lovely reviewers right now, Echo Uchiha and ThatThingInYourCloset, so please review so I can have more(not being greedy or anything). **


	6. Never Go Back

** Hey guys. Please don't be too mad at me, even though I totally deserve it. I've had a really busy winter so far, but I really wanted to get a couple chapters tonight. I leave for London this Tuesday, so I'll get a LOT of chapters in for this story with my free time on planes. Hopefully 8 to 10. I'm also planning on doing a 5 chapter update for my Teen Titan story as well, which I've also been kinda putting aside. Hopefully I'll also get started on that Dramione story I've been planning to do. But enjoy this new drabble! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Insert funny joke here.)**

"Do you remember what our lives were like?"

"When?"

"Before...this."

"No."

"Do you ever wish you did?"

"All the time. But you know..."

"What?"

"There's no going back after what we've done. To our villages. To those who knew us. All we have is each other. And I don't really mind you that much."

"I love you."

"I was afraid you might say that."

"Do you-"

"Because I know I won't be able to resist the feelings I get for you."

"Please...please just say it."

"I love you Temari."

"Thank you Hidan. That's all I want from you."


	7. Live Fast and Die Young

**Hey guys(: I might be leaving a day early for my vacation(that means today), so you can expect an over flow of chapters from me, and maybe even a new story. Just a warning, this one is slightly depressing. ****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**"_This is our decision, to live fast and die young. We've got the vision, now let's have some fun."_**

The music at this club was making TenTen lose all her senses. If someone didn't slow her down soon, who knows where she would find herself in the morning. She knew the poor self-restrain she was showing wasn't good for a ninja of her caliber. But she just needed a break. Just one break.

"TenTen. Stop."

She looked at him expectantly. He stared down at her. Sighing, TenTen made to move away from him.

"I'm sorry."

She stopped in her tracks.

"I am too. I am too Neji." She said, looking at him sadly and finally, just letting him go.

**Read and review, please and thank you.**


	8. When You Give Up on Love

**This is my second one today. The great things about drabbles is they're easy to write quickly, and the results are typically pleasing. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

When you've given up on love, nothing seems to matter anymore. At least that's what Tsunade's theory was. And when your love for anything is gone, people turn to addictions. Just like Tsunade did. She was sitting at her desk, staring with glass eyes at a submission of retirement. After half an hour of trying to read it without getting mad, she threw her saki bottle at the wall.

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Leave me Shizune!"

He was coming, she could feel his chakra. And when he reached her office, she would kill him. How dare Jiraiya leave her. He was the only one she had left, and he too was leaving her, just like everyone else already had.

**Poor Tsunade. Read and Review, Please and Thank You(:**


	9. Beautiful

**Sorry I've been out for so long. But expect much more from me, because my lent resolution is to write one drabble each night, four each weekend, and write one chapter for each of my stories every Saturday. Yay!(: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**She feels prettiest when sweating and victorious over a opponent. When her hair is sticking to her face, blood and dirt is smeared on her face, and her clothes stick to her skin, she feels beautiful. Pulling her long blond hair away from her face, Ino looks up into the sky, watching the clouds for a moment. Walking away from her dead opponent, she smiles to herself.**

"Thank you for teaching me that, Shikamaru. You saved me from being the self-absorbed girl I would've been without experiencing your love. For this I am grateful." She said, tears welling in remembrance.

**Read and Review, Please and Thank You(:**


	10. Secret

**Hey. So summer break has started, and I feel really bad. I mean, come on, this is only a drabble series and I can't be bothered to update it every once and awhile? So sorry for those who review. I am a horrible person, and pledge to update more over summer break. For ALL of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

"Can you cut it out?"

"What? It's not like anyone is looking. No one cares besides you Sakura."

The pink haired girl sighed, and tugged on her long braid.

"I know, but it'd be nice to act like they did."

Kiba stopped walking, and let the petite woman slide out of his arms.

"Oh Sakura, don't act like that. Who cares about these people? We'll never see them again, most likely, so it doesn't matter if they care or not."

"What do you think everyone at home will think?"

"Of what? Of us? I'll make them like it."

Sakura smiled at his words, and grabbed his hand.

**Read and Review, Please and Thank You(:**


	11. Unexpected

**Just found this little one in my stories folder. Guess I wrote it a while back and forgot about it. Oh well, 2 updates in one night.(:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

Her eyes are dilated. He notices this as he stares, curiously, at the female ninja, who was prepared to attack him if he so much as blinked. She looked like him, he thought, staring at her blond bangs, which covered one of her blue eyes. He watched, fascinated at the sound her heavy breath made. It was throaty, and deeper than what he'd expect from this girl. Smiling to himself, he sits down on the ground at looks at her some more. She obviously hadn't anticipated this seemingly passive movement, as her eyes darted to follow him. Another minute passed.

"Stop...it."

"Stop what, un?"

"Stop staring at me and not talking. It's unnerving. Just fight me or kill me or something. Don't just sit and stare."

"Sorry, un. Can't help myself."

She had _definitely _not thought he would say that, he thought, smiling as her eyes grew bigger and her cheeks flushed.

**Read and review, Please and Thank You(:**


	12. Complimenting Traits

**Sorry I've been out. Since January. And all you get is one drabble. But it's a shinohina drabble, and those are always sweet. Forgive me? Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Shino is the weird one. That's what everyone always said. The creepy bug guy, who never takes off his sunglasses or his long coat, and is always too quiet.

Hinata is the odd one. That's what all the girls said. They never purposefully left her out of things, but with her annoying stutter and intimidating family, it was a little too easy to do so.

And so when the two of them were put together on a team, no one minded. Except maybe Kiba, but that doesn't matter. He grew too appreciate weird, and like odd. And odd and weird compliment each other nicely.

**Review, Please and Thank you(:**


End file.
